It's Only A Story
by princesslillyan
Summary: It's just a story. It's not real, it's only a story... or is it? More details in first chapter.
1. Nightmares and Brotherly Love

_So, I was watching one of my favorite childhood movies with my daughter, and this... idea popped into my head. I don't know if anyone has tried this, but I'm going to take a whack at it. (Quick edit, originally I was going to model this after the NeverEnding story, movie not book, but as I began working on chapter 4 a deviation began to form in my brain and I'm actually quite excited for where this is going to go._

 _Let me know what y'all think._

* * *

Gasping awake, Killian shot straight up in bed. Breathing deeply he looked around and relaxed when he recognized the safety of his bedroom. With an audible breath, he flopped back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling to get his heart rate to calm down.

It was always the same, a reliving of the night his parents died. The flashing light, squealing tires, his mother's screams. The nightmares had slowed down over the last year, but it was still hard for him to even get into a car. Passing semi trailers caused mild panic attacks. He still did not have full use of his left hand. The tendons that were torn were slow to heal. The doctors said he might not ever get full use of it back, and he should feel grateful that they were even able to save his hand at all.

He was grateful, he just would have traded both hands to have his parents back.

"Killian? Is everything ok in there?" He heard his brother call out with a tiny knock on the door.

"Yea, I'm ok." He called back. After the accident, his brother had come home from college to take care of him. Their 8 year age gap helped with Liam gaining custody, along with Killian's pleading to stay with his brother and not be carted off to a foster home. Liam was finishing up his bachelor's degree online, and working part time at the high school. Killian would never understand Liam's fascination with history, but it made him happy. Happiness was in short supply. He would just prefer to stick to his fantasy worlds.

Give him Tolkien over anything about Henry VIII's inability to keep it in his pants any day.

"Get your lazy arse out of bed. Breakfast is almost ready, and it is NOT okay for you to be late to school again." Groaning Killian swung his blanket off and grumbled his way out of bed.

"Was it the nightmares again?" Liam asked as he sat at the kitchen table. Wordlessly, Killian just nodded and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He avoided looking at his brother, he didn't want to see the sympathy in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, it's the same as it always is. Just reliving the crash again." Liam made a noncommittal grunt behind him as he turned back to the stove. Cooking wasn't amongst Liam's list of talents, but he tried. Eggs were always scrambled, which didn't bother Killian. _Runny yolky eggs were just nasty._ Bacon was just to the edible side of burnt. Pancakes were either flat and tasted like paper, or so thick they were still raw in the middle. Killian never complained though. Liam had put his life on hold to come home and take care of his 'little brother'.

"At least they're not happening every night anymore. It's been what, 4 months?" Liam sat a plate of food in front of him. The food looked edible, and Killian was highly impressed. "That's progress right? Dr Hopper said that they would subside eventually."

"The only progress that matters is you managed to cook an edible meal. There's hope for you yet," he teased in an effort to deflect the conversation.

"Oy, you watch the sass out that mouth of yours otherwise I'll start making you cook your own meals." Liam threatened while ruffling Killian's hair. It's already disheveled mass sticking up even more. He scowled at his older brother. It was hard enough to tame the mass of hair he had, and his brother knew how much he hated it being messed with. Often times it was a topic of jest from his brother that he should just get it all shaved off to help tame it. Liam just chuckled and sat down to eat.

"At least I wouldn't have to worry about food poisoning." Killian barbed back

"Food poisoning is the least of your problems." Liam took on a serious tone.

Killian rolled his eyes. _Here it comes._ "Which of my teachers called this time? And how much trouble am I in? I knew that you not burning breakfast was too good to be true."

His brother took a deep sigh. "Your math teacher called me. She says you haven't been turning in your homework. I know that you're doing it. We sit down together every night. I know you don't need help, you're a mathematical genius. So what is going on?"

"She doesn't believe me that I'm doing them myself. She won't give me credit on the work that I _do_ turn in because I do most of the simpler calculations in my head. She's trying to tell me I'm cheating because I'm better at math than her."

"I'm sure that's not true-"

"It _is_ Liam! You've seen me. You know how fast I do the problems. She just hasn't tried to give me detention yet because she can't prove I'm cheating, which I'm _not_! She won't give me credit because I don't show every single monotonous step. Seriously, I'm not going to write a specific line to show that 4+5=9. It's redundant, and a waste of time." Killian complained.

Liam took a deep breath. "Ok, I will talk to her. She can't not give you credit for something you are doing even if she doesn't like how you're doing it. We'll figure this out."

Hope flickered in Killian's eyes, "you believe me?"

"Of course I do. I watch you do the math problems in front of me every night." Killian smiled in appreciation. "I however do have a deal to make with you. I know it's boring, and stupid, but if you can play along with her, get your grade up to at least B by the end of this quarter, we'll talk about those sailing lessons you wanted this summer."

Killian's face lit up. "Really? Are you for real? I thought you said they might be too expensive."

Liam smiled fondly at his brother's excitement. "I'm not saying they did, and I'm not saying they didn't, but the lawyers may have called and everything is finally settled about our parents wills. Our inheritance may or may not be ready for us within the next month."

In a burst of joy, Killian jumped up and hugged his brother's neck. "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Liam just laughed.

"Remember what I said though. You have to play nice with the teacher, even if you are smarter than her."

"I promise, I do."

"Good, finish eating and I'll drop you off on my way to the high school."

An overwhelming flood of happiness filled Killian's heart. He hadn't been this happy in over a year. And nothing was going to bring him down today.

 _What happens next? Is the happy feeling going to last?_

 _Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnn_


	2. Bullies

"So about those 'sailing lessons'..." Killian let his voice trail off. Liam scoffed and rested his head on the steering wheel while they waited at the red light. With a sly grin, Killian looked at his brother and prodded him with his elbow.

"It hasn't even been a half hour and already you're trying to con me into something." Sitting up, Liam continued driving. "Let's have it then."

"Well… Father's boat is still moored at the local arena, I was just wondering if we could ever take it out. You know, just us."

Liam nodded hesitantly. "I think that is a good plan, in theory, especially with the sailing lessons you want. You could brag to me and show me how good you are. _But_ a lot of that will depend on how much I work and to keep up with school. You might get summer vacation, but I don't." Killian's shoulders sagged in disappointment. Not wanting to upset his brother too much he added, "however, the boat has been dry docked for far too long. We should get her back on the water."

Killian's face brightened and he hid a sigh of relief. Liam knew that their father's boat was home to the few happy memories Killian could recall of their parents. In the year since their passing, this is the first time he has asked to take it out. Come hell or high water, Liam vowed to himself to get the boat back on the water. If only just to make Kilian happy.

"Here's good, I can walk the rest of the way."

"Alright," Liam pulled the car over, and Killian quickly hopped out.

"See ya later brother," as the car door shut, Liam rolled the window down.

"I'll pick you up after school, make sure to wait for me!" Not turning back, Killian just waved his arm in the air to acknowledge he heard.

With a chuckle, Liam pulled back into traffic and continued on to the high school. Despite the nightmare of last night, things were looking up.

* * *

Taking a steadying breath, Killian hiked his pack farther into his shoulder. In all honesty, he hated this school, the teachers, the students, definitely the principle, but mostly he hated the bullies. Picking on someone smaller than you, just to make yourself feel better, was an atrocity. Most days, he kept his head down and tried to get into school without getting involved.

Today it seemed, lady luck had it out for him.

The school yard bully, Felix, was pushing around a smaller boy, who couldn't have been more than 7. The way the smaller boy was just accepting the teasing, Killian knew this was not the first time. It wasn't until Felix tried to take the boy's backpack, that the boy protested.

"Please don't." The boy pleaded. Felix and his caggle of friends just laughed as they held the pack out of the boys shorter reach and started pulling papers out.

"What's this then?" Felix taunted holding up one of the sheets. "Oy look it here boys! Little Roland here thinks he's an artist."

"Please, just give it back." His pleas were met with more laughter. Finally, Killian sighed and turned to them.

"Enough Felix, you've had your fun, now give the boy back his stuff." The looks he received from the lackeys were a mixture of amusement and astonishment that he would say something. Felix looked murderous.

Killian wondered how they were ever friends.

"Stay out of this Jones if you know what's good for you." Felix threatened.

Ignoring him, he walked over and started collecting the papers from the group, none put up a fight. Stopping in front of Felix he held out his hand for the pack. Grudgingly he handed it over. With a nod of appreciation, Killian turned back to Roland and handed him the pack after he carefully put the paper back in.

"Those are some very beautiful drawings Roland. You're very talented." He told the boy. The boy smiled up at him.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Of course, now run along quickly. Don't be late for class." Not needing to be told twice, the boy took off, full sprint down the block. Killian didn't take his eyes off him until he was out of sight.

"How noble of you, coming to the rescue of someone smaller and more pathetic than you." Felix sneered.

Ignoring him, Killian finished the half block walk to the front of the school, hearing the caggle of idiots following him, and their never-ending taunts. In his opinion, it wasn't worth a confrontation. Felix and the posse had other plans.

Lady luck _definitely_ had it out for him today.

"Stop walking away while I'm talking to you!" He jolted backwards as someone grabbed onto his pack, forcing him to turn around and stare Felix in the eyes.

"When you have something actually worth saying, then I'll pay attention to you, until then would you please leave me alone so I can get to class?"

"Cute, very cute." Felix shoved him and Killian just let him. It was then he realized the other boys had surrounded him, and they were drawing a crowd. "What's the matter Jones, big and tough enough to protect little boys, but not man enough to stand up for yourself?"

"Just let it be, Felix. This isn't worth it. When did you become this way?" Killian wondered. The friend he remembered would never have resorted to such bullying. But then, maybe they'd never really known each other.

Without warning, a shove from behind sent Killian flying. Barely enough time to break his fall, the side of his face still connected with the concrete. Dazed and confused, he slowly pushed off from the ground.

"Isn't that just grand? You can protect little boys, but you're not man enough to take care of yourself. Must run in the family."

Wiping at his nose with the back of his good hand he looked at Felix. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father." Killian stopped trying to brush of his legs and glared at Felix. "I heard he was drunk that night. So drunk that he was speeding on the highway. It wasn't even the trucker's fault your car flipped and landed in the ravine. He killed himself and your mother and maimed you in the process."

When asked later, he couldn't say exactly what happened, only that he was so enraged, his fist connected with the side of Felix's face. It was the last thing he could coherently remember before Ms. Blanchard was pulling them apart. For a petite woman, she had incredible strength and was able to hold Killian back when Felix spit a mouthful of blood at him.

"What is going on?" The normally soft spoken teacher snapped.

"He started it. He attacked Felix for no reason." One of the posse pointed at Killian. He just hung his head in resignation. There was no way he could get out of trouble for this one.

"Killian, is that true?" Not verbalizing an answer, he just shrugged a shoulder and tried to hide a wince of pain. "Ok, to the principle's office." Ms Blanchard looked over at Felix, who had a grin of triumph. "Both of you." She added on and Felix's face fell.

Killian did not rejoice, the principle was Felix's stepfather.


	3. Temper Temper

_Some more Jones brothers feelings. How does Liam react to Killian getting himself into a fight?_

* * *

The principal's office was quiet except for the sound of the secretary answering emails. Ms. Blanchard sat next time him, while Felix sat across, trying his best to glare at him despite his blossoming black eye. If it wasn't for the colossal amount of trouble he knew he was in, he'd be proud of it.

"Killian!" His head snapped up at his name. He was torn between relief and horror at the sight of his brother rushing towards him. The look of worry in Liam's eyes only intensified when he got a good look at his brother's face. "Oh Killian," he whispered and gently held his chin to look at the damage, "what happened?" Before Killian had the chance to answer, the principal stuck his head out of his door.

"Mr. Jones, how nice of you to join us. If you could all step into my office." He beckoned. Killian could not help the sense of dread that filled his bones. Before the accident, when he and Felix had been friends, this man had always given him the sense of unease. The feeling only intensified now that Killian wasn't friends with his son. Wordlessly they filed into his office, the last to enter being Ms. Blanchard.

"That will be all Ms. Blanchard. I'm sure your class will be looking for you." Quickly glancing an apologetic look at Killian, she nodded and turned away. Being a second grade teacher meant she had a class all day. Killian hoped they hadn't destroyed too much of the classroom by the time she got there.

Closing the door, essentially shutting out the rest of the world, the principal turned back to them and the ominous feeling returned to Killian's chest. Malcolm Pan was not known for his forgiving nature. There was a strict no fighting policy that he was a stickler for, except when it came to his son. Mr. Pan treated him as if he was the prodigal son, he could do no wrong, even if there was evidence to the contrary.

"So, who wants to tell me what happened?" Mr. Pan began as he sat in his chair. Neither boy spoke up. Neither looked up from their laps. "Well? Neither of you has anything to say in his defense? Felix?" Felix violently shook his head, but didn't speak. "Killian?"

"He pushed me down and said my father was a drunk." Killian voiced in a barely audible mumble. With Mr. Pan's attention on him, Felix shot him a death glare out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry lad, you're going to have to speak up."

Liam gripped his shoulder in reassurance. Killian smiled appreciatively at him, took a deep breath, and spoke more confidently. "I wouldn't pay attention to him, so he had one of his friends push me down, then accused my father of being a drunk and getting him and my mother kille-"

Mr. Pan raised his hand to silence him as he looked at his son. "Felix, is that true?"

"Of course not, Father! My friends and I caught him bullying Roland-"

"That's a lie!" Killian shouted and jumped to his feet.

"You will sit and remain calm, or you will be expelled immediately." Mr. Pan warned. It was only Liam's gentle touch to his arm that calmed him down enough to retake his seat. "Roland? Mayor Mills' boy?" At Felix's nod, Mr Pan flourished his hand in a gesture for Felix to continue.

"Rufio only pushed him to get him away from Roland. I swear, Father." Mr Pan nodded wordlessly. Killian could not believe the lies spewing from Felix's mouth. They had become friends when Killian and his family had first moved to the states. That had been in the first grade. In the beginning, Felix was the only one who would talk to the 'new kid with the funny accent'. Soon enough, they were inseparable. It wasn't until the hit their fifth year in school that their friendship was challenged. That was the year Felix's mother remarried.

Shortly after that, Felix started to withdraw and began hanging out with a new group of kids, one that included Mr Pan's biological son. They weren't a nice group of children. He had tried to get Killian to hang out with the new group, but the circumstances always made Killian uneasy. After Killian's parents' accident, they stopped talking altogether, Mr Pan's son went to live with his mother, and Felix had become the ringleader of the little gang.

"Well, it seems to me that young Mr Jones here has an attitude problem-"

"Hold on a moment." Liam interrupted. "I refuse to believe Killian was bullying anyone. Surely there are witnesses of an unbiased opinion?"

"Are you saying that I am incapable of making a just decision? Clearly you have not been paying enough attention. Your brother has become more and more problematic. His grades have been slipping, arguing with teachers and staff, and now he has started bullying."

"Killian?" Liam questioned, but he remained silent.

"He has nothing to say in his defense because he knows he is guilty. It's time to get your head out of the clouds and keep both feet on the ground. Maybe you took on more responsibility than you can handle."

Killian surged to his feet and slammed a hand in the desk, causing everyone to jump. "My brother is amazing. He is not the problem. Maybe if you actually did your job, you would protect the younger students from bullies, and not punish those of us who DO stand up for them. But you're more interested in protecting your son's ego, and allowing him to use this school as his personal hunting ground, preying on the younger children who haven't learned to or can't stand up for themselves!"

"Killian!" Liam's shocked voice was enough to cut through Killian's tirade. Mr Pan's face was red with barely concealed rage. Turning to his brother, he could read the hurt in his eyes. Also, Killian could see the belief. Liam believed him, without a shred of proof. Words suddenly caught in his throat as he attempted to apologize for his outburst. Felix had a smug grin on his face, almost like as if Killian had condemned himself with his outburst.

Mortified at himself for losing his temper and the position he had unwittingly put Liam in, he turned and ran.

He vaguely remembers bumping into a blonde haired girl and mumbling an apology, before full sprinting out the door, out of the school, and down the road.

He ran.

He ran with no sense of direction.

He ran until he legs gave out from exhaustion.

Ducking into the first building he could, he crashed to his knees. He did not even realize he was crying until the first sob shook his body. _How had everything gone so horribly wrong in less than an hour?_

"Boy! What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _and here's where we get to the meat of it. This is where it will really start to change,_


	4. Bookstores and Eccentric Old Men

_This is where it truly diverges. There's still a bookstore scene, but from here on out, its basically just my brainchild._

* * *

" _Boy, what are you doing here?"_

Killian's head snapped up. The man standing over him was older, with wild graying reddish hair and a beard to match. Towering over him, the man scowled down, causing Killian to scramble to his feet.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"What are you running from?"

"Who says I'm running from anything?" Killian defied, crossing his arms over his chest. The man leveled a look at him. Killian dropped his gaze He had a commanding presence, an air of authority, and eyes that seemed to be able to look straight into your soul. Despite this, Killian wasn't intimidated. The man's aura was more calming than anything. With a reluctant sigh, Killian answered, "I'm running from my messed up life."

"A book store is a good place to do just that, however I'm afraid that I don't keep any of those magazines, or _comic books,_ as you children call them. Best you keep moving." The man tried to usher him out the door.

"I'll have you know, I've read many books!" Killian planted his feet and refused to move, the indignation clear in his voice. "I've read many classics."

"My dear boy, The Twilight saga does not count as a classic-"

"NO," Killian quickly cut him off. "I've read everything by Tolkien, the whole Wheel of Time series, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, the Odyssey and the Iliad, Tarzan…" The man held up his hand to cut off the tirade.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I assumed. I guess there's no harm in letting you hide here for a while. You got any family that'll be looking for you?" Hesitantly Killian nodded. Liam _would_ be looking for him soon. A wave a guilt washed over him at leaving his brother to deal with his mess. "Ok, if you have one of those cell phone things, you should let them know you're ok. Meanwhile, go ahead and look around."

The man turned and walked away, leaving Killian the chance to finally look around. _I'm in nerd heaven!_ The walls were lined with books; it was a sea of them. They covered the tables, the shelves filled so full it looked as if some were going to fall. Browsing the shelves he was awestruck. He found original copies of _Frankenstein_ and _Dracula_ in pristine condition. _Who is this man?_ Walking around he found a shelf entirely dedicated to Alexandre Dumas and another to Jules Verne. Emily Bronte and Jane Austin.

On a coffee table, by a fireplace, a book caught his attention. It was different from any he had seen before. The cover was a dusty brown with a gold inlaid letters. _Once Upon a Time._ Carefully he reached out for it, not sure where the compulsion to touch the book came from. It was as if the book itself was calling to him. He could hear it calling to him, like a whisper in his mind.

"That's not for you." The man slammed a newspaper down, blocking the book from Killian's view. Clearing his head with a shake, the compulsion gone, he looked up at the man confused.

"It's just a book." Killian began.

"Have you ever been Captain Nemo, afraid the squid would destroy you? Or Ishmael, afraid you would be eaten by Moby Dick. Bilbo, afraid of Smaug?" The man's eyes bore into him. The calm that Killian had felt before was gone.

"Of course, that's the best part of books, getting to live vicariously through them."

"Ah, but they are safe. When the book ends, you go back to your life. You're in no real danger."

Even more intrigued, Killian motioned to the book, "And this one isn't?"

Carefully patting the book, the man shook his head. "This one is special. It chooses who it wants." Killian scoffs and reached for the book. Before the man could stop him he moved around the table and opened the book.

"Fairy tales? You've got your knickers in a twist over fairy tales?" Killian couldn't hide the disbelief in his voice. Meeting the man's eyes, he was taken aback by the shocked look in the older man's eyes.

"You can see?" The man asked. His entire demeanor changing. Killian nodded, not understanding the man's seriousness. "This here, you can read what that says?"

"Of course I can! Why wouldn't I be able to see what is printed here? It's a book."

"She chose you." The man's voice was a barely audible whisper as he stared down at the book. When the man looked back up at him, his eyes were wide and intense. "You must go, you cannot be here." Ready to be done with his crazy, Killian tried to hand the book back, but the man refused to touch it. "No, it is yours now, keep it safe."

Killian rolled his eyes, "Ok calm down Gandalf. It's just a book."

The man shook his head, "It isn't just a book. This, this is something special, and she has chosen you. Keep it safe," the man ushered him to the door, as he was about to shut Killian out he whispered low, "and whatever you do, do not read it. Not until you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To believe." The door slammed.

Standing back outside, Killian sighed as he heard the man lock the door. Shaking his head in disbelief, he regarded the book. It didn't look like anything special.

"No harm ever came from reading a book," he mumbled and opened the cover, he took a moment to appreciate the beautiful illustrations that graced the title page. It was a blue and gray painting of the woods. The longer he stared at the picture, the more he swore he saw characters running around in the background. Vaguely he thought he saw a bandit being chased by a prince, two witches faced off hurling fireballs at one another, a couple of children running through the woods. It wasn't until a dragon appeared flying straight at the foreground that Killian snapped the book shut and shuddered a heaving breath.

 _That is not normal…_ he turned back to the store, hoping to ask the old man some questions, but the storefront was boarded up. Confusion emanating from his eyes, he looked between a few boards and stared into empty space. _That's not possible._ Turning back to the street, he quickly realized that night had fallen.

"Oh, Bloody hell, Liam is going to kill me." Placing the mysterious tome in his pack, he took off at a run for home. Maybe Liam could help him figure out the strange book.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" Liam exclaimed as Killian burst through the door. Before he could answer, Liam had his arms wrapped around him, he couldn't get away even if he tried. The force of the hug gave Killian a clue as to just how much he had scared his brother.

"I'm so sorry, Liam, I am. My phone died, I couldn't call." The half lie fell easily out of his mouth. His cell phone _had_ died, he just left out the part where somehow his memory was missing 12 hours.

"You're home, that's all that matters." Liam ushered him to sit at the table. "Here, I'm sure you haven't eaten anything all day. I'm going to make a few phone calls to let everyone know you're home." Silently, Killian helped himself to the pizza on the table. After a few bites he pulled out the book and placed it in front of him. It didn't look special, but once in his line of sight, he felt the compulsion again. To touch it. The whispers in his head.

"Killian?" Startled, he looked up at his brother re-entering the kitchen. "Ok, that's all taken care of. You'll be pleased to know that you are not suspended. A couple witnesses came forward. Miss Blanchard, for one. Roland came to the office as well and gave his retelling. You're off the proverbial hook as they call it. Though I would highly recommend keeping your head down. You have incurred the wrath of that despicable principal, although from what Mayor Mills said, she will open an investigation into just what it is that Mr Pan allows to happen at his school. Did you know that Ms Mills is quite beautiful… Killian? Are you listening?"

"Hmm? What?" Killian quickly looked up. As he brother carried on, he had found his attention returning to the book.

"What are you daydreaming about this time?" Liam looked over and saw the book. " _Once upon a time_ , huh? You scared me half to death today to hide out with a book of fairy tales? Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of yours?" Picking up the book, Liam opened the cover, and paged through it. Killian noticed Liam side eyeing him.

"What?" Killian shrugged at him. _What's the big deal? I read all kinds of stories, what is so weird about me wanting to read some fairy tales?_

"Killian, this book is blank." Schooling his features to not react, Killian shrugged. Then and there, he knew something was wrong with the book. Something not normal. "What were you doing with it?"

"I was gonna try my hand at writing my own stories. I read so much, and I have my own ideas, why not put some of them down?"

"Please tell me you didn't steal this."

"Of course not!" Killian practically shouted. "I was at a bookstore and was talking with the owner, he gave it to me." _Well, at least I'm not lying about this. The weird old man DID give it to me…_

"Ok, Killian, I believe you. Finish up your pizza then get ready for bed. It's been a long day, and tomorrow will probably be just as long. Good night brother." Liam ruffled his hair then headed out the living room.

Killian glared accusingly at the book. _You couldn't have shown him? Why are you blank for him?_ He rolled his eyes, _great, now I'm yelling at a book._ Quickly, he put the leftover pizza in the fridge, grabbed the book and headed up to his room. Changing into his sleepwear, he sat cross legged on the bed with the book on his lap. The original pull to it was gone. It was unnerving. More unnerving than the compulsion itself. The lack of it left an unsettled feeling in his gut, like something was missing.

A deep breath later, he opened the book, fully prepared to battle a dragon.

The page was blank.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered. He quickly scanned through all the pages, they were all blank. Slamming the cover shut he tossed the book onto his pillow and stood up to pace the room. "Why? Why me? Why now? I'm not crazy!" He assured himself. Pausing mid step, he glared at the book. "Why would you 'choose me' then be blank? I don't understand." He continued pacing and talking out loud. "This is crazy, it's just a book. Why am I so concerned about a book?"

Once more, he opened the cover and was met with a blank page. With a scoff of disgust, Killian placed the book on the top shelf of his closet, before curling into himself to sleep.

The night was restless. When he did sleep, instead of the nightmares that plagued him of his parents death, he dreamt of a girl with long golden hair and emerald eyes. They were sad, and pleading, and a haunted whisper that kept repeating the same two phrases. "Help me" and "Find me".

* * *

 _Be prepared for a time jump. Let me know what you guys think._


	5. Forgotten Dreams

" _You've chosen wrong, foolish princess." The voice was sinister, try as he might, she couldn't see anything. Just the high pitched voice resonating in her ears, mocking her every move._

" _No, he is the one. I know it." She answered. "He just needs to believe."_

" _A mere mortal," the voice scoffed. "That world doesn't believe anymore, it's why I am able to gain the power that I can. And you think that boy is the one to save you? Save all of you? I say again, foolish princess."_

" _I have hope. That one is different. He can see." Her voice held a mysticism, awe and wonder. And complete belief that she was right._

" _Well, time is running out. Your world is disappearing a little more everyday. Soon, it will be nothing. Just a void." She squared her shoulder at the high pitched laugh, refusing to be intimidated. "Tick tock, dearie. Tick tock."_

 _Turning back to the mirror, she watched the boy sleep. He was so young, but his soul was old. She knew she had chosen correctly. Reaching out her hand, she traced the outline of his forehead._

" _Find me, Killian. You have to find me."_

* * *

I promise I have not forgotten this story! The muse has just been difficult and wanted to start 3,752,124 new projects! argh!


End file.
